


to accept sweetness.

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Flower Language, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Wyldstyle is single. But that's fine, really, she can handle solitude. At least, it would be solitude, if a certain sweet general would leave her be.
Relationships: Emmet Brickowski & Wyldstyle | Lucy, Emmet Brickowski/Benny/Bad Cop | Good Cop (mentioned), General Mayhem | Sweet Mayhem/Wyldstyle | Lucy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	to accept sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> i know, a fic NOT focusing on rex or the undarboys? a shocker, i know, but these gals deserve more attention, there's so few fics with them on ao3... i wrote this for valentine's, even if i'm posting it a few days after.

Life in Syspocalypstar, in the estimation of the woman known to most as Wyldstyle, is... different. Not bad different, necessarily, but different nonetheless.

Like today. Valentine’s Day. She doesn’t think she’s ever really celebrated it, too busy being a rebel against Octan or a leader in Apocalypseburg. Even when she was dating Batman, he wasn’t much of a holiday type. Which was fine, neither is she.

But seeing all of the mushy couples around Syspocalypstar... it’s weird, simple as that.

Not that she’s not happy for them, of course. Emmet went out on a date with Benny and the cops not long after Lucy got up for the day, giving her a friendly little kiss on the cheek and some friend breakfast. The gesture is appreciated, and she loves Emmet more than anything, but he’s not her boyfriend. They’re best friends with each other, no doubt, but he’s not her boyfriend, and she’s not his girlfriend.

So for now, Lucy is single, spending her morning in the open area outside a cafe, and as she watches that one lady with the cats fixing their collars with heart shaped tags, she prays to The Man Upstairs that she won’t get like that if she’s lonely too long.

But she can handle solitude, she’s fine. She’s dark, she’s brooding, she’s cool, she’s tough. She doesn’t need anyone but herself.

Looking out at all of the happy couples makes something in her heart tighten a little, and she sips her bitter coffee in silence as she contemplates.

“You can take the woman out of Jerksburg, but you can’t take Jerksburg out of the woman. How’s brooding practice going?”

Lucy jolts a bit at the voice, squinting up at General Sweet Mayhem, right hand of Syspocalypstar’s queen. Mayhem is smiling in a teasing sort of way, and Lucy feels her stomach flip over, though she can’t quite tell why.

“I’m not brooding, just thinking.”

“That’s one and the same for you,” Mayhem quips, sitting down at the little table for two, ordering a sugary Frappuccino.

Lucy rolls her eyes. Mayhem may have admitted that she admires the people of Apocalypseburg to some degree, but it hasn’t stopped her from making jabs at Lucy. Which she doesn’t even  _ get, _ considering Mayhem doesn’t do anything of the sort to Benny.

Lucy sips at her coffee, frowning a little. “Why are you here, Mayhem.”

Mayhem shrugs, pigtails bouncing with the motion. “I saw you around, and I had the time to say hi.” She’s clearly off the clock, based on the lack of armor, and her outfit is... cute. It’s a skintight blue tank top and white cut off shorts, with cute darker blue boots. It really helps highlight her rosy skin tone, but Lucy doesn’t know where she stands with Mayhem. Probably best not to say it.

“What, no partner to spend today with?” Lucy feels like there’s an answer she wants for this question, but she refuses to think about that.

“Nope. The girl I want doesn’t really... show much interest.” Mayhem sips at her drink with a little frown. “She’s really cool and pretty, but she’s out of my league.”

Lucy feels a pang of resentment towards whoever’s making Mayhem look so... sadly wistful. “You should go for it. You’re a general and one of the toughest fighters around, if she can’t appreciate that then she’s not good enough for you.”

Mayhem toys with the straw of her Frappuccino, smiling at Lucy. "You really think so?"

Lucy feels warmth blooming in her chest at Mayhem's gentle smile, her freckles glittering, and can't help but glance away.  _ Come on, what's your deal today? _ "Yeah, of course."

She can see Mayhem's smile widen out of the corner of her eye, and she doesn't know what it is about it that's making her... feel like this.

Well, there's one option. But she's not considering it.

Mayhem's voice goes kind of soft. "I'll consider that."

"Do whatever you want, Mayhem." Lucy sips at her coffee, the dark bitterness soothing her nerves.

"That's not my first name, you know."

Lucy glances at her. "No?"

Mayhem shakes her head. "Nope. My name's Sweet."

"....of course it is." Systarians are so... sugary.

Mayhem laughs a little. "How about you, Wyldstyle? Or are you legally a DJ?"

Lucy squints. "None of your business."

"If you say so." Mayhem's still _ smiling, _ and Lucy almost wishes she'd stop so she can get that feeling out of her chest. It's hard to look away. 

"Well, I do say so. Are you done yet?"

Mayhem keeps toying with the straw of her Frappuccino. "If I was going to try and get this girl's attention, what do you think I should do?"

Lucy blinks. "You're asking me for romance advice?"

"I don't see anyone else around to ask," Mayhem teases.

Lucy sighs, but thinks. "...what's this girl like?"

Mayhem hesitates. "...she's... a fighter. She's strong, and she's cool, and she always impresses me. She's tough and she doesn't let people in, but she's got a good heart. I don't know what she likes, though."

Lucy thinks on that, ignoring the little ache in her chest. "...flowers are usually a good option? But if this girl is that unapproachable, maybe something from the heart. Show her you're opening up first."

Mayhem sips her drink, stirring the frosty pink beverage. "You think that'll work?"

Lucy nods. "If this girl's ignoring you, you need to make the first move."

Mayhem hums around her straw. "Mm... alright. Thanks. Maybe you Jerksburgers are smarter than you seem."

Lucy rolls her eyes. "Just be sure to actually  _ communicate. _ You Systarians suck at that."

Mayhem chuckles. "I'll keep it in mind." She stands from Lucy's table, her translucent glimmering wings twitching a bit. "I'll go get started on that. Take care, Wyldstyle."

"Sure. You too, Mayhem." Lucy watches as Mayhem flits off somewhere else, and she downs the last of her coffee, feeling oddly... empty.

...it's not Mayhem's presence. It can't be. Systar might not be the enemy anymore, but she can't just...

Ugh, her head hurts just thinking about it. When Lucy moves to pay for her coffee, she's told that Mayhem did it for her, and Lucy frowns, wondering what her game is.

Maybe there's no game. But it pays to be cautious.

Lucy tosses her cup in the trash, wandering down the streets of Syspocalypstar to handle a few things. Emmet's out, and so are the others, so she might as well take care of errands.

By the time she gets back to the nice dreamhouse she shares with Emmet and a few others, she's still the only one home, but the sun is starting to set, turning the sky a warm, pinky-purple color.

And normally, she'd go inside and settle in without a second thought, but today, there's a box on the doorstep, wrapped in shimmering blue. The tag on the violet ribbon says 'to Wyldstyle' in cute, curly handwriting.

Lucy, ever vigilant, squints at the box, using the special vision that comes with her Master Builder abilities to look for detonators, but there's no pieces that spell any kind of danger.

With a sigh, she takes the box inside to open it, putting away the groceries she'd picked up while she was out. The ribbon comes undone easily, and she tears away the wrapping without a problem.

Inside the box is... a bouquet of flowers. Lucy pulls them out, examining them. She's no expert, but she's heard Emmet talk about flowers enough to recognize the flowers composing the bouquet: soft pink roses, rich violets, and a delicate blue flower that Lucy recognizes as periwinkle.

But even if Lucy didn't recognize the flowers, she'd recognize the colors. The pink and blue of her hair, the purple of her eyes. She can't help but blush, and she takes the next gift out of the box.

It's a beaded bracelet, round iridescent beads shining in black and violet, with Systarian letters carved with silver etchings. She's only just learning the language of her new neighbors, but she can recognize the letters: "Wyldstyle".

There's nothing else in the box but a note, with that same curly handwriting from the tag on the ribbon.  _ For the coolest girl in Syspocalypstar. From your secret admirer. _

Normally, she'd be kind of baffled by this. A secret admirer who's clearly Systarian? Bizarre. But her conversation with Mayhem from earlier is fresh in her mind, and she has to sit down.

...the option from earlier, the one that she didn't want to consider? The idea of having a crush on Mayhem. It looks like she might have to reconsider that.

Lucy puts the flowers in a vase, and when Emmet comes home from his day out, he's got a bounce in his step and a dopey grin on his face. A day out with Benny and the cops always does that to him, though.

"Hi Lucy! Where'd you get the flowers?"

Lucy glances at the bouquet. "Someone dropped it off for me." She knows it was Mayhem, but she's not mentioning that until she's thought it through herself. "...you know flower meanings and stuff, right?"

Emmet nods. "Mhm! All kinds. Why?"

"What do these ones mean?" She gestures to the bouquet in the vase, and Emmet examines it.

"Oh, that's easy! Pink roses are admiration and gratitude, periwinkle is promise and hope for a relationship, and violets are modesty! But violets also get used for romance between girls a lot! Whoever sent you those must be really sweet!"

Sweet. Mayhem's first name. Lucy nods, staring at the flowers. "...yeah. Sweet."

"I hope you find who sent them," Emmet comments, giving her a friendly little squeeze that she returns with a content sigh.

"Thanks, Em."

"No problem, Lucy!"

The rest of the evening is pretty calm, just the residents of Emmet's home enjoying the rest of the night, watching movies and spending a little time to themselves. But Lucy is distracted, and she's got something to do in the morning.

The next morning, Lucy wakes a little earlier than usual, groggy but determined, and she heads out to the castle, integrated into the edge of town and occupied by the royals. Which includes Batman, now, but there are worse choices for a king.

The guards at the entrance block her passage, squinting suspiciously at her, but she doesn't attack, this time. "I need to talk to General Mayhem."

They glance at each other, and at Lucy, and for whatever reason, they let her pass without resistance. Weird.

"She's in her quarters! Very end of the second hall on the right!" One of them shouts after her as she enters the castle, and she follows the instruction, knocking on the door.

Mayhem's in her armor this time when she answers, and she looks visibly surprised to see Lucy standing outside her door. "...Wyldstyle? What are you doing here?"

Lucy stares up at Mayhem, expression steely. "I know you sent the gift."

Mayhem's cheeks sparkle: a Systarian blush. "Oh, uh..." She looks down, only to stare at Lucy's wrist. "...you're wearing the bracelet."

Lucy twists the bracelet on her wrist. "...yeah."

Mayhem bites her lip a little. "...so, do you...?"

Lucy takes Mayhem's hand in hers, and Mayhem goes silent, staring.

"...I think it's worth a try." Lucy tugs on the shoulders of Mayhem's armor, pulling her down to eye level.

"What are you doi—" Mayhem is silenced by Lucy's lips on hers, and Systar's lead general melts into the kiss. Mayhem's lips taste like raspberry, and the kiss lasts until they have to pull away to breathe, faces flushed.

Lucy looks up at Mayhem with a little smile. "...Happy Valentine's, Sweet."

Mayhem's eyes sparkle, and she pulls Lucy up into an embrace. "Gosh, that's an understatement."

And as Lucy nestles into Mayhem's hold, she can't help but agree.


End file.
